The present invention relates to a method for controlling the flow of clippings from the discharge opening of a rotary mowing deck on powered lawn mowing equipment.
Previous attempts to control the discharge of clippings are based on selectively placing a movable flap in the discharge path of the clippings; the position of the flap is controlled by the mower operator and requires one motion to block the discharge and a separate motion to allow the discharge. The prior approach of Bellis Jr. as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,309 shows a hand operated blocking flap located adjacent to the operator station. The flap can be operated without affecting the speed of the mower however the operator is required to free one hand to operate the flap this can be a problem on lever operated mowers. The problem of having a free hand to operate a flap is over come by Exmark Mfg Co, U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,379 B2, they use a foot pedal to operate the flap. The Exmark design utilizes an over center locking pedal to hold the flap in the closed position with separate release pedal to return the flap to the open position. The Exmark design allows the pedal to be partially depressed to feather the flow of clippings. There are disadvantages to the over center design. For example; the over center mechanism is complicated with many moving parts these can become clogged with debris from mowing causing the pedal to loose functionality; having an independent release forces the operator to recall which pedal to push to move the flap to the desired position. It would be desirable to have a single pedal that would open or close the blocking flap. In addition if the same pushing motion of the pedal could open or close the flap it would make it very simple to operate the flap.